


Naomi And Emily

by CherieRoseLoveless



Category: Skins (UK)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, aww they really do love each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 04:51:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/658199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherieRoseLoveless/pseuds/CherieRoseLoveless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: I don't own Skins or the characters</p>
    </blockquote>





	Naomi And Emily

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Skins or the characters

As the sun set in the distance, I held my breath. I knew I couldn't stay hidden behind the tree forever. Sooner or later she would find me.

"Naomi!"

Oh, god. She found me.

"Naomi! Why did you run off from me again?"

I stare, not saying anything, my throat drying.

"Naomi? Earth to Naomi!"

I snap out of my trance.

"I'm still here, Emily."

I smile weakly. But inside my head, I was holding a rather personal debate.

Did I want Emily?

Why do I push her away when she shows me the slightest bit of affection?

Why am I such a bitch?

"Naomi?"

I swallow. My heart is beating. Was Emily the one I wanted?

"Emily."

And with that I grab Emily's hands and kiss her. She kisses me back.

I've made my decision.


End file.
